


Crimeboy Seeks Seeking

by Rinbin



Series: Yer a Wizard...and a Phantom Thief [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: Akira's a Slytherin (obvs), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Quidditch, but he's also a Seeker and Draco is Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinbin/pseuds/Rinbin
Summary: Draco's ego gets a straight shot to the gut when Akira wants to be Slytherin Seeker.





	Crimeboy Seeks Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hogwarts AUs more than a lot of things. Got the following ask:
> 
> HC that Hogwarts!Akira is an amazing Seeker who gives Potter a run for his money and the Slytherin team is low key salty because if they try to kick Malfoy off, there's no telling what he'll get his father to do. (But, if he happens to get hexed by their 'opponents' the day of the match leaving him in the hospital wing-well, no one complains)
> 
> SO I WROTE IT.

If anyone knew how hard it was to keep a rumor out of the mouths at Hogwarts, it was Harry. And if anyone was glad about there being a new rumor, it was also Harry. Transfer students weren’t a common thing at Hogwarts, what with it being a boarding school and all that, so any occasion of a transfer gathered buzz. This one, however, floated on so many whispers that Harry was beginning to feel like just another student. Rumor had it that this transfer was a criminal and no one knew if it was a wizardly crime or a muggle one, but both versions held an air of fright and intrigue. Even Harry, who hated rumors most of all, couldn’t keep himself from bringing it up in the common room one afternoon.

  
“Bet he’s a Slytherin,” Ron had grumbled, “All evil kids are. Best we not make friends with him.”

“Oh, come off it,” Hermione scolded, “You know that’s not fair. The Hat sorts on many different principles. Who’s to say his crime wasn’t one of bravery or intellect?”

 

Yet, when the day came, one less Slytherin robe hung in Madam Malkin’s. 

 

The new guy kept to himself it seemed, a mixture of what Harry assumed to be the feel of unfamiliar territory and the unashamed gossip that flowed easily down the halls. Harry had only seen him in passing and felt he looked rather un-criminal-like: dark hair an absolute mess, glasses, thin frame and–hey, actually, they almost looked alike. Hermione had suggested they extend a hand and maybe make one Slytherin friend, but that afternoon they spotted Draco in the Great Hall with his arm around him, going on about how _real_ bravery was doing something illegal in the face of the law and urging the new kid to spill the beans. Ron grunted, unsurprised, but Harry felt a twinge of empathy for him. He knew the pressure of telling a story you weren’t sure you wanted to tell, and the transfer’s face said he wasn’t all that interested in telling it.

 

It takes two weeks for Harry to learn his name is Akira and he only learns it cause a Hufflepuff with volume-control issues plops himself down next to Akira in Herbology and repeats his name loudly after introductions are exchanged. It takes two more weeks for Harry to see Akira do anything besides walk in the halls and study, but what he sees blows his mind. 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team walks up to the practice field to find, surprise surprise, the Slytherins haven’t left it yet despite their scheduled practice time ended ten minutes earlier. The two teams bicker for a few minutes before Akira saunters up quietly behind them and lightly clears his throat.

“I’d like to try out for the team,” he says, voice clear and sure. Draco turns to him, eyebrow raised.

“You play?”

Akira shakes his head. “But I know I’d be good.”

Draco laughs, the loud kind of laugh that hopes to draw attention, “Quidditch takes years of practice to really be _good_ , and even then it involves quite a bit of natural skill; something Potter here certainly wouldn’t know about,” he flicks his broomstick into Harry’s, knocking it to the side. “You need good–” and here Draco lunges forward, hand swiping at the broomstick Akira is holding to tear it from his grasps.

Akira reacts instantly, though, not only pulling the stick back but twisting his body so his other hand comes down and catches Draco’s wrist. Akira pulls on the wrist, tugging Draco forward, and this movement catches Draco off balance. His feet twist and he stumbles, but Akira’s jerks his hand up to keep Draco from landing on the ground. 

“–reflexes,” Draco coughs out, face red with embarrassment. Akira releases his wrist without a word and Draco straightens, turning to glare at the snickering Gryffindor team. Behind him the Slytherin teams whispers. “Fine, then,” he says, pulling his robes taut, “We could use a new Keeper.”  
  
“Hey!” Miles calls from the back of the Slytherin huddle.  
  
“Not interested,” Akira says plainly, “I’d like to be Seeker.”

Draco practically guffaws, looking at the people around him incredulously. “Well surely, brother, you are mistaken. You must have heard that _I_  am the Slytherin Seeker.”

Akira’s eyes flash to Harry, then back to Draco. “And how many times have you beat him?” he gestures to Harry. Harry can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. It’s rare to see a Slytherin challenge another, and watching the new kid dismantle Draco brings Harry a sort of bubbly joy. He doesn’t even mind their scheduled practice time is now nearly half-over and they haven’t even gotten on their brooms yet. Again, the Gryffindors snicker.

Draco balks at the comment, stuttering over himself, before simply insisting the position isn’t open. 

“You can make a call like that when you’re captain,” says Graham Montague, stepping forward and placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder to move him out of the way. “I’d like to see what he’s got.”

And boy, does Akira  _got._ It takes less than two minutes for everyone to realize that Akira would, could, and should blow Draco right out of the water. His technique is incredible; he seems to have a sixth sense for where the Snitch is or where it may go. He is balanced, quick, almost sly in his flying ability, whizzing past the Slytherin team without them even noticing. In the same moment Harry’s impressed he’s also a little fearful: the hope of a worthy opponent and the dread that perhaps he’d finally met his match. Draco can’t stop yelling out flaws or perceived mistakes the whole time, his insecurities building inside until finally he screams about his father taking back the money he’s put into the team. At this, the Slytherin team stops. Montague turns to Draco, face pinched up in what Harry thinks looks like he smelled something terrible.

Akira hovers in the air, face calm but eyes questioning. Harry sighs–he is about to learn a very important lesson of the Slytherin house: keep Draco Malfoy happy.

“T-true,” Montague begins, and boy does it sound like he’s talking through gritted teeth, “We couldn’t lose our _star player_ to a new guy who hasn’t paid his dues.”  
  
“What?!” cries Pucey, “But you saw–” 

Crabbe smacks him upside the head.

Draco smiles, triumphant and proud, unashamed at the way he gets what he wants. _Of course he’s not ashamed,_ thinks Harry, _that’s how a Slytherin does it._

Akira slides off his broomstick without much effort and walks towards Draco. A look of worry flashes across Draco’s face, but he composes himself quickly and lifts his chin in Akira’s direction.

“Alright,” Akira says, “But just let me know when you’re ready to win,” he says as he wordlessly places the Snitch into the crook of Draco’s crossed arms. Everyone stares at it, shocked; no one saw where the Snitch had been, much less when or where Akira had captured it. Draco’s face burns red.

When Akira walks by Harry, Harry swears he sees Akira wink at him.

 

Word spreads quickly about Akira’s Seeking skills despite Draco’s loud protests that it wasn’t _that_ great and that it wasn’t even a real game so he was evaluated unfairly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione even hear that loud Hufflepuff approach Draco in the library and bet that Akira wiped the field with Draco’s ass and that “precious Daddy was the only thing to save ya!” Hermione stifles a giggle with Ron’s jaw drops in surprise.

“Blimey, he must’ve been something for a Huffle to get in Draco’s face!”  
  
Harry nods solemnly, “He honestly was.”

 

That same afternoon, Montague steps out quickly in front of the trio as they’re walking down the hall. He grabs a fistful of Harry’s robes and tugs him into the shadows, Ron and Hermione right behind. 

“What the hell, Montague?!” Ron whispers.   
  
“Hex Draco tomorrow before the Ravenclaw game,” he says lowly.  
  
“…What?!” Hermione gasps.   
  
“I need you to Hex Draco before the game so that we can put Akira in.”

There’s a long pause.

“You…want us…to sabotage _your own team_  so that you can use someone who isn’t on the Slytherin team? Is that even legal?” Harry asks incredulously.  
  
“He’s on the team. As a sub. Best I could do,” shrugs Montague. “Look,” his tone turning to pleading, “We need Lucius’ money. Our brooms were shit before he got us Nimbuses and we can’t afford to give that up. No Draco, no cashflow. If Draco gets sick, though…” he trails.

Ron looks like he’s ready to burst (probably angry about typical Slytherin selfishness) but Harry holds up a hand. “Okay,” he says.  
  
“Are you crazy?! What if we get caught?!” cries Hermione.  
  
“We won’t,” Harry says with a shrug. “Plus, you gotta see this guy fly,” he pauses, then continues, “Plus plus, this is the first time anyone’s said anything positive about Akira since he got here. Why not give him a chance to be something other than resident Slytherin criminal?”   
  
“They’re all criminals,” muses Ron. Hermione swiftly elbows him in the gut.  
  
“Besides, I would’ve liked a chance to be someone other than The Chosen One,” Harry says softly. The vulnerability gets to his friends: Hermione visibly softens and Ron lets out a defeated sigh.

Montague watches the change and grins. “Thanks, guys, really owe ya one.”  
  
Ron rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, don’t expect it when the Gryffindor match rolls around. We like having a dumb bloke like Draco as Seeker.”

* * *

 

Harry’s on his way to the stands to meet Ron and Hermione when a hand falls on his shoulder. He jumps and turns to see Akira standing there, small smile on his face.

“I hear Draco’s in the hospital wing. Something about his knees being on the back of his legs now. They’re looking into what caused it.”  
  
Harry’s mouth twitches with a smile. “Is that so? Strange. Guess that means you’re going in.”  
  
“Guess so,” says Akira, the smile on his face turning to a smirk. “You have anything to do with that?”  
  
“What makes you think I did?” Harry asks, one part challenging and two parts genuinely curious. Out of all the students at Hogwarts, Harry was certainly not the only one happy to see Draco (and Draco’s ego) take the bench for a game.  
  
“You? Oh no, I don’t think it was _you,”_ says Akira with a laugh, “But I hear your witch friend is quite talented.”

Harry has to hand it to him: Akira was just as sharp as he was a good Seeker. It strikes him suddenly that this is his first conversation with Akira and yet they haven’t introduced themselves. There is probably no need; enough rumors have been spread about them both.  

“She is,” Harry says simply. It’s the only answer Akira needs. He nods once in gratitude. Harry smiles in return.   
  
“Imagine this,” Harry muses, “A Gryffindor and a Slytherin having a civil conversation.”  
  
Akira chuckles, “Yes, perhaps we better part ways before anyone sees us.”

Harry hesitates for a second, then pats Akira on the back twice. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and someone’ll hex Draco when Gryffindor and Slytherin meet up on the pitch.”  
  
Akira looks at him, eyebrows raised, “Lucky?”   
  
Harry smiles. “Yeah, I’m gettin’ tired of beating Draco. Could use someone new to humiliate out there.”

Akira flashes him a wide grin just as they reach the edge of the Quidditch field. Wordlessly they nod at each other before running off in separate directions; Harry to the stands and Akira towards his team. Harry’d never say it out loud, but today he was rooting for Slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, I have previously sorted all the thieves as follows:
> 
> Akira is Slytherin  
> Ryuji is Hufflepuff  
> Ann is Gryffindor  
> Makoto is Gryffindor  
> Yusuke is Ravenclaw  
> Morgana is Slytherin  
> Futaba is Slytherin
> 
> and I haven't sorted Haru or Akechi yet bc I haven't gotten to know them well enough in my gameplay but I intend to!! and I have v specific reasons for all which you can find at the following link: http://goodestboyryuji.tumblr.com/post/161785286061/phantom-thieves-and-hogwarts-houses-go


End file.
